Čtenářský deník
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Remus hledá radu v knihách.


**Originál****: **Reading List

**Odkaz:** archive.7skyehawke7.c7om/story.p7hp?no=9119&chapter=1 (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **MusIgneus

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Poznámka: **Tenhle díl trilogie je můj nejoblíbenější, a když už jsem ho přeložila, tak ho sem i hodím, nicméně ty dva další ("Shopping List " a "To-Do List") překládat nebudu, poněvadž jsem (trošku opožděně :)) zjistila, že už tak učinila bedrníka - takže v případě zájmu navštivte její stránky. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ČTENÁŘSKÝ DENÍK<strong> **

.**  
><strong>

Voda šplouchla nebezpečně blízko k okraji vany, když se Remus se spokojeným vzdychnutím pohodlně opřel. Maličké mýdlové bublinky, které Hermiona očarovala, aby ho dokonale vydrhly (mytím by se příliš vysiloval) jedna po druhé praskaly a uvolňovaly ve vlhkém vzduchu příjemnou, lehce citrusovu vůni. Koupel byla horká a uklidňující, po delší době se zase cítil opravdu čistý. A navíc, což bylo vůbec nejlepší, poprvé za celý týden zůstal na chvilku _sám_. Nádhera.

Ze začátku ho dojímalo, jak horlivě se děti vrhly na péči o raněného. Hermiona se okamžitě ujala jeho lektvarů a vypracovala barevnou tabulku, ukazující přesně kdy a co má vypít, s ohledem na jídelníček. Jednou by z ní byla moc dobré lékouzelnice, kdyby se tak rozhodla – nesmlouvavý přístup už si nacvičila dokonale. Madam Pomfreyová by byla pyšná.

Harry i Ron svědomitě plnili její příkazy, pomáhali o Remuse pečovat a on jim byl za jejich ochotu vděčný, opravdu. Jenže... mu to zkrátka nebylo příjemné. Žil tak dlouho sám, že už si odvykl, aby kolem něj pořád někdo poskakoval a snažil se mu dělat pomyšlení. Díky bohu, že se blížil konec prázdnin. Moc dlouho by už jejich šetrné zacházení nevydržel, ale bylo by nanejvýš bezcitné odměnit se dětem za jejich zájem protivným chováním. Měl pochopení hlavně pro Harryho, který se jistě bál, aby neztratil dalšího blízkého člověka...

Příjemné šimrání posledních praskajících bublinek mu připomnělo, že by si vzácný okamžik samoty měl raději užít, než ho promrhat hloubáním o přehnané péči. Levou rukou sevřel penis. Když se teď hezky udělá, mohlo by mu to tak akorát pomoct s úsměvem přežít zbývajících pár dní, než děti odjedou do Bradavic. Už týdny neměl čas – a hlavně soukromí – ani na pár minut, aby se o sebe postaral. Vlastně to nedělal od té trapné, uspěchané epizodky v Severusově komoře – ale na to nehodlal vzpomínat. Rozhodně ne teď.

Trochu zrychlil tempo, úleva se blížila a on zavřel oči, aby se mohl líp soustředit na své slastné pocity. Jo, tohle není špatné, to nepotrvá dlouho...

Popustil uzdu fatazii, zatímco ruka neustávala v pravidelném pohybu nahoru a dolů po celé délce penisu.

_Příliš se__...odbýváš, Lupine. Chybí ti cit pro umění. Je vidět, že potřebuješ, aby ti někdo dával instrukce..._

_Zpomal. _

_Pohlaď palcem špičku - ano, přesně tak. Teď si druhou rukou sáhni na prsa..._

Remus tiše zasténal, když jeho pravý palec uposlechl zastřený, podmanivý hlas, a ochotně přejel po bradavce.

"Sakra!"

Prudce otevřel oči a strhl ruku z hrudníku. Loktem srazil lahvičku šamponu, který mu Hermiona nachystala, když napouštěla vanu, a sklo se hlučně roztříštilo o podlahu.

Co mělo _tohle_ znamenat, zatraceně? Rozhodně se _nebude_ uspokojovat (_leštit tágo, honit se, hledat kost kde není..._ opakoval posměšně hlásek v jeho hlavě) s myšlenkou na Severuse Snapea. Nikdy!

Dveře se rozlétly, práskly o zeď a do místnosti vpadl Harry, hůlku v pohotovosti. "Jste v pořádku? Eh..." Harrymu selhal hlas, když pohledem dospěl k Remusovi, jemuž _velmi viditelně_ nehrozilo _vůbec žádné_ nebezpečí.

Remus potlačil reflexivní nutkání sáhnout po hůlce a místo ní chňapnul ručník. Přehodil si ho přes klín, pro případ, že by Harrymu v patách běžela Hermiona. Nebo pro případ, že by tam zbylo něco, co si Harry nestačil prohlédnout.

"Jsem _v pohodě_, Harry," začal, ale když viděl, jak Harry rudne, zmírnil tón. "Jenom jsem shodil šampón."

"Dobře. Tak já..."

Harry se okamžitě vrhnul pro tu nemožnou lahvičku a Remus přece jen popadl svou hůlku. "Díky, ale poradím si sám." _Nejsem__ chromý._ "_Accio_ šampon."

Cítil se trochu provinile, když si všiml, že se Harry zase červená.

"Eh...jasně. Promiňte. Já jen- Když jsem slyšel ránu, myslel jsem..." Harry bezmocně mával rukama, pak vyhrkl: "Vy si berete hůlku i do vany?"

"Ty snad ne?"

Harry zamrkal. "Jo. Správně. Odteď budu. Ehm – nežalujte na mě Moodymu?"

Remus vypotil úsměv a Harry se s poslední omluvou vytratil z koupelny. Remus odhodil vodou nacucaný ručník na zem a – tentokrát – očaroval dveře zamykacím kouzlem.

Znova se ponořil do chladnoucí vody, jenže myšlenky na hebká ňadra ani zaoblené boky nedokázaly přesvědčit jeho penis, aby projevil trochu zájmu, takže Remus za chvilku rozmrzele vylezl z vany a vrátil se do postele.

Tohle by rozhodně nebylo poprvé, co si při masturbaci někoho představoval; často si pro sebe vymýšlel různé milence bez jmen a obličejů. Příležitostně, i když se pak sám před sebou styděl, si představoval, jaké by to bylo s někým, koho zná – nicméně jeho imaginárními partnery byly _vždycky_, bez vyjímky, ženy.

Fantazírovat o Severusi Snapeovi... To už mu opravdu přeskočilo?

ooooo

Než se jeho samozvaní strážci o dva dny později usnesli, že účast na schůzce Řádu ho už na životě neohrozí, Remus stačil sám sebe přesvědčit, že šlo jen o nějaký úlet. Vyvolaný, nepochybně... nezvyklými okolnostmi jeho posledního vyvrcholení. Byl sám – totiž, bez _skutečné_ partnerky – už tak dlouho, že je pochopitelné, že Severusovy výsměšné narážky na něj měly větší vliv, než by měly normálně.

A nutno přiznat, Severus _měl_ krásný hlas. Sytý, proměnlivý... Jistě není nic divného, když někoho ... zaujme. A byl to přece Severus, kdo s těmi _instrukcemi _přišel.

Jde čistě o hlas. Rozhodně ho nevzrušoval _pohled _na Snapea.

Vešel do kuchyně. Severus vzhlédl, rychle přelétl tmavýma očima po Remusově těle a jízlivě zvednutým obočím okomentoval jeho rudnoucí tváře.

Sakra. Sakra! To není normální.

Zděšený Remus stál ve dveřích jako špatně vyřezaný svatý, dokud mu nedošlo, že lidé na něj začínají zírat.

Velmi pečlivě si upravil hábit, sedl si a po celou dobu schůze se usilovně snažil na Severuse nemyslet a pokud možno se ani nedívat jeho směrem.

ooooo

Na druhý den, jakmile se děti vrátily do Bradavic, Remus udělal to, co by udělal každý rozumný člověk na jeho místě.

Šel do knihovny.

Dávno už sice odrostl konejšivé víře, že řešení každého problému lze nalézt v knize, stačí jen dost dlouho číst, ale naučil se, že když člověk získá dostatek informací, často se tím potíže zredukují do zvládnutelných měřítek.

Usadil se tedy v oddělení "lidského zdraví a reprodukce" obrnil se diskrétním kouzlem, aby se nikdo zbytečně nezajímal, o co se zajímá, a pustil se do čtení.

_Přiznání__: Jak to říct rodině, přátelům & sousedům. Takže vy myslíte, že jste gay... Natíráme město na růžovo._

Když o několik hodin později odložil poslední relativně slibně znějící titul zpátky do police, cítil se dost zmatený, ale přesto trochu klidnější. Evidentně je poměrně běžné, že si někdo teprve v pozdějším věku uvědomí, že ho přitahují jiní muži. Není to nenormální. Nebo alespoň o nic nenormálnější, než samotný fakt, že ho přitahují. Rozhodně je to míň divné, než být vlkodlak. Netřeba se za to stydět, ani se tím trápit. Může to prostě nechat být, nebo... tomu dát šanci.

Až na to, že i kdyby teoreticky zvolil druhou možnost, neměl ponětí, jak na to. Některé knihy byly docela užitečné, ale ani jedna nenabízela _praktické _rady. Uklidnění ano, ale žádné instrukce.

Oh, bože. _Instrukce_...

Cestou do malého moderního knihkupectví u řeky si uvědomil, že, přinejmenším teoreticky, zřejmě šanci dává... něčemu. Zaplašil pomyšlení, že ve skutečnosti by rád dal šanci _někomu_, a mezi regály prokličkoval do zadní části obchodu.

Vybral si docela rychle, jen zrudnul, když se ho mladý prodavač zeptal, jestli mu nemůže nějak pomoct. Přál si, aby mohl použít stejné maskovací kouzlo jako v knihovně a nikdo si ho nevšímal. Existuje vůbec člověk, který dokázal některou z těch knížek koupit a přečíst, aniž by zemřel hanbou?

Mohl si dovolit jen jediný svazek, takže si navzdory odpudivě rozmarnému textu vybral ten, který se mu jevil nejobsažnější – jinými slovy, vypadal, že má nejvíc ilustrací.

Cestou na ústředí v postranní uličce přeměnil křiklavě barevnou obálku tak, aby připomínala nové pojednání o obranných kouzlech orientu, které si často chodil prohlížet ke Krucánkům a Kaňourům, ač dobře věděl, že si ho nikdy nekoupí. Hned si připadal míň nápadný.

Opatrnost se však ukázala přehnaná – v celém domě kromě něj nikdo nebyl. Sedl si na pohovku v salonu a po dalším letmém prozkoumání fotografií v páté kapitole nalistoval začátek. Bohužel, úvod ho příliš nezaujal a on byl ze své procházky mudlovským Londýnem unavený víc, než si myslel...

_Zase se koupal, ale tentokrát nebyl sám.__ Voda mu ošplouchla hrudník, když někdo vlezl do vany a usadil se naproti němu - Severus. Tmavé vlasy mu padaly přes oči a Remus je chtěl upravit, ale zjistil, že má ruce za hlavou, připoutané k držáku na ručníky._

_"Severusi..." začal nejistě._

_"Šššš, Lupine," umlčel ho Severus a netrpělivě si odhrnul vlasy. "Ukážu ti, jak se to dělá."_

_"Jak se co-"_

_Vzápětí mu uteklo převapené syknutí. Severus namydlenýma rukama pohladil jeho připoutané paže, pokračoval dolů přes hrudník a Remusovy bradavky v jeho péči rychle ztvrdly. Remus automaticky pozvedl boky a Severus se uculil._

_"To taky."_

_Dlouhými prsty objal jeho erekci. Remus zasténal, dychtivě přirážel do sevřené ruky a vůbec ho netrápilo, že si Severus položil jeho nohy na ramena, a nedělal si žádné starosti, když něco pevného a kluzkého zatlačilo na jeho otvor. Čeho se vlastně bál? Bylo to nádherné..._

_"Líbí se ti to, Lupine?"_

_"Ano... Severusi, ano..."_

_"Lupine?"_

_Ne – proč Severus přestává?_

"Lupine!"

Remus se s leknutím probudil. "Severusi? Co- au!" Zřejmě se nachodil víc, než na co byl připravený po tolika dnech strávených na lůžku; a teď ho z nepohodlné pohovky bolel každý sval.

"Promiň, Severusi, co jsi říkal?" zeptal se a snažil se třením oživit zdřevěnělou pravou paži, která se mu nějak záhadně dostala za hlavu.

Tvářil se Severus podezíravě?

"Ptal jsem se, proč spíš zrovna tady, Lupine," odvětil Severus. S mírným úšklebkem dodal: "To už se všechny postele v téhle barabizně konečně rozsypaly?"

Remus byl příliš zaneprázdněný úvahami, jestli nějakou část svého snu náhodou nevyslovil nahlas, než aby si všiml, že mu kniha sklouzla z klína. Severus se sehnul, aby ji zvedl.

"Ne!" Protestoval Remus, když ji Severus plavně otvřel. "To- já-"

Severus vzápětí zvedl obočí a taky koutek úst. Přes okraj knihy Remuse zpražil pohledem, o krok ucouvl, aby se vyhnul jeho chňapající rukám, a ušklíbl se. "Ale, ale, Lupine. Kdo by to byl řekl?" protáhl a začal předčítat.

"Je nebo není? Takže, chlapi, teď, když máte za sebou první kapitolu a víte, že jste gayové (díky našemu šikovnému testíku na straně 13), jste připravení na další krok. Ptáte se, co máte dělat? Potkali jste někde kluka, který se vám líbí, a potřebujete vědět - je, nebo není gay? A měl by zájem? Teď vám poradíme, jak to poznat – a co dál, když odpověď bude _ano_."

Severus sklonil knížku a znechuceně zkřivil obličej. "Co to je za _bláboly_, Lupine?"

Remus na něj zíral, celý rudý. Sotva se mohl hájit, že knížku koupil kvůli ilustracím – i když to byla čistá pravda...

Vstal a vytrhl knihu Severusovi z ruky. "Nic. Jenom jsem... Eh, totiž, chtěl jsem..."

"Bojíš se, že jsi teplý, Lupine?" děl Severus výsměšně.

"_Ne_, já..." Teď už se nedalo vycouvat žádným přijatelným způsobem. Remus usoudil, že nejlepší bude pokusit se zachránit alespoň zbytky důstojnosti. "Ale nic. Hezký večer, Severusi," řekl a zamířil ke dveřím.

Severus si odfrkl. "Můžeš se uklidnit, Lupine. Tahle... krize osobnosti není nutná. Že ses vyhonil někde v komoře podle pokynů jiného muže z tebe ještě nedělá gaye," ušklíbl se pohrdavě. "_Já_ jsem homosexuál. _Ty _nikoliv – všiml jsem si, jak se díváš na Nymphadoru Tonksovou, když si myslíš, že tě nikdo nevidí."

"Díky, Severusi, ale já nemám strach," Remus věděl, že mu tváře hoří ještě víc, než předtím, ale dokázal odpovědět tak, aby to znělo klidně a nevzrušeně, "Vím, že nejsem gay. Vlastně jsem se rozhodl, že nejspíš musím být bisexuální."

Severus vypadal trochu vyvedný z míry – takovou odpověď zřejmě nečekal – a Remus se chopil příležitosti k úniku. Zdvořile kývnul a zmizel na chodbu.

Byl už v polovině schodiště, když mu konečně došlo, že Snape odpověděl na jednu z jeho otázek.

Tak Severus je gay.

Po pravdě, párkrát už ho ta možnost napadla, ale stejně ho překvapilo, že Severus - Severus, který na sebe _nikdy _neprozradí nic osobního - to tak otevřeně přiznal.

Na prahu svého pokoje si Remus uvědomil ještě něco - Tonksová. Severus si všiml, že sleduje Tonksovou?

Pomalu se usmál. Možná, že Severus odpověděl na obě jeho otázky: je, a má zájem?

Rozsvítil lampu a nalistoval rovnou kapitolu pět. Nakonec, může se stát, že praktické rady se mu budou hodit dřív, než by si myslel.

**KONEC **


End file.
